


Small Secrets

by Funkspiel



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Original Percival Graves, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, cursed artifact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: Grindelwald sends Graves a very old gift. A magical cuff, made just for Omegas. Not that the secretly-an-Omega Director or any of his men know that. Or that it removes suppressants from the blood. Or calls the strongest Alpha in the room to the wearer.Day 6: Size Difference/Bonds





	Small Secrets

_‘A gift for you, Director Dearest. I think you’ve earned some TLC._  
Yours,  
GG’

“We found it next to this,” Tina said, gesturing to the little ornate box – not too unlike a jewelry box, actually – sitting on the conference table between them. No spells to keep it locked, no curses to harm the opener. Just a simple little jewelry box, dangerous and yet benign. Graves scowled, rounding the table as though a different perspective might suddenly reveal some great and obvious truth.

“And this was it?”

“Yes, sir. Just this.”

The furrow between his brows deepened, all too aware of the eyes in the room waiting on him to figure out the mystery of Grindelwald’s gift. With a grunt, he waved one hand, and immediately the box sprung open. Around the room, Aurors jerked. Wands raised, but nothing happened. Inside was merely a simple cuff – gold and glimmering and innocent. Covered in runes and scrawling, nonsensical lines. And old. Very, very old. 

Graves squinted, a sudden droning build low and light in his ears. A gentle, rising hum like a song, calling to him in pulses. Around him, the Aurors spoke. Tina, Maddens, Josephine, McHiggins and their recently acquired consultant, Newt. Not that Graves could hear them, their words lost to the steady litany playing in his head. He took a step forward, because surely it was coming from the cuff. And confident and quiet as he was, no different than normal, no Auror noticed when he reached for it.

A scant two inches away from touching, the cuff lurched up and snapped around his wrist with a telling clack, silencing the room around them. He froze as something within the band pinched his skin, the runes slowly building to a rising glow as the song in his head grew louder, easing the concern from his bones and burning the seriousness from his gaze. 

The room softened as he felt the cuff peer into him. Thoughts that he had long ago buried blooming in his mind. Thoughts of children, thoughts of big hands on his slender hips. Lips on his neck, teeth in the gland no one in the Woolworth Building knew he had. He felt something draining from him, like a cloud being pulled from his veins, and he shuddered. His scent began to bloom as his suppressants ebbed, drawn into the cuff. Around him, Aurors were surrounding him. Worried hands reaching for him, but all of their touches felt wrong. Like puzzle pieces that almost fit, but just not quite. Their words thick and round and hard to understand. Slow, unrealistically slow, and he blinked at them – moving as though caught in water.

Heat bloomed into his belly. Hot and furious and spreading. Before he could stop himself, he whimpered – hand out to catch himself as he stumbled back for a chair, only to collapse against the sturdy wall of a familiar touch. Hay and wilderness and summer rains. Sharp and hot like heat lightning. Ozone and earth. He whined as arms wrapped around him from behind, gathering him close by the waist and hovering over his shoulder. Looming. Taller than him. Broader. He sucked in a breath just as a nose burrowed beneath the collar of his shirt and teeth began to nip as a rapidly swelling node there. 

“S-sir?”

“Newt! What are you doing!”

“Sir!”

Newt growled, eyes amber and feral atop Graves’ shoulder where they peered out at everyone – mouth too full of the director’s shoulder to answer them. He tightened his jaw and Graves whined – wanting, needing.

“Mine.”

He bit in, deep, drawing blood; and something zinged to life in a space between Graves’ ribs that he hadn’t realized had existed. His belly tightened and fluttered, and something wet and strange – like a memory from years ago long forgotten – flooded from his anus in a gush. Fingers slipped from his waist to the seam of his pants to grind the sopping fabric into his pink and swelling hole, spreading easily around the pressure. The other hand slipped to the front of his trousers and waved the belt there open. Another to pop the button, to fell the zipper. And then it was diving down, cool against the raging heat of his belly, until finally it lowered his trousers enough to reveal an abnormally small dick for a so-called “Alpha” to have hanging between their legs. 

The Aurors gasped. And somewhere, a babbling voice in Graves mind demanded panic, demanded outrage, demanded action. Instead he pressed his shoulders back into the firm wall of his Alpha and thrust his hips and his tiny Omega cock into the waiting grip of Newt’s hands.

“Had I known,” Newt growled into his ear, whiskers rubbing raw against his jaws, “I would have taken you weeks ago. Such a clever little Omega, hiding for so long. Untouched, unspoiled. Confident and strong. You’re going to be such a powerful mummy, just the sort of mate I’ve been searching for.”

Newt spun him around, crowded him until his back was pressed to the conference room table, and quickly untucked himself from his pants. The Magizoologist sucked in a breath through the teeth that bit his lip as he aligned himself with Graves, a good several inches longer and thicker by far. Beneath him, the Director wriggled – a lost expression on his face, torn between trying to remember something and arousal – the cuff glowing brightly.

Newt wrapped his hand around them both and began to hump himself against Graves’ smaller length. Inches of skin grinding against scant height. Squeezing them tight in the vice of his hands as he murmured obscenities into the tuck of Graves’ jaw. 

An Auror stepped forward, concerned, but Tina stopped them. It was too late. The bite had been done. By law and by nature, it was irreversible. And to separate them now would be undue and dangerous stress upon them both. Those who could not stomach to see the dubious beginning of the mating left. But some stayed. Alphas who had always wondered about the slenderness of Graves’ hips and the unassuming press of his crotch in his trousers. Hands clenching at their own weeping cocks as Newt brought Graves to the edge and over with nothing but the touch of his prick alone. 

It wasn’t until Newt spun him around again, pinned his hands to the table and dragged his pants to the floor, that the Aurors realized this was far from ending any time soon. And it wasn’t until Graves was moaning on Newt’s cock, cuff golden and glimmering, that more staff from the Woolworth Building began to watch. Attracted by the scent of an unfamiliar Omega and the familiar tones of their Director, lost and keening. 

Small and crowded by freckled arms that pressed him flat into the table and took him hard. Mouth open and drooling. Tiny dick pinned between his belly and glossy wood, leaking uselessly as Newt popped his knot deep into him and released.

The cuff went from gold to silver, glimmering brighter, and Newt praised his Omega with kisses and nips and tender words. 

“Mine, mine,  _mine.”_  


End file.
